Ce qu'il me reste
by youpitralala13
Summary: Le monde est noir. J'y ai perdu toute lumière, toute vie. Existé-je seulement encore ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai perdu mes sens. Mon toucher, ma vue, mon goût, mon odorat. Mon ouïe ? J'imagine. Et pourtant, j'entends comme un bourdonnement. Je ne peux pas sentir mes oreilles mais je sais qu'elles fonctionnent encore. La seule chose qu'il me reste aujourd'hui, ce sont leurs voix.


**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS sur Fairy Tail qui a lieu cette fois-ci dans un univers alternatif, sans magie.**

 **A l'origine, ce texte a été écrit pour un concours d'écriture auquel je participais (le thème était "Voix") mais je l'ai légèrement modifié pour qu'il soit adapté à l'univers de Fairy Tail afin de le partager avec vous. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, car personnellement je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai écrit. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le monde est noir. J'y ai perdu toute lumière, toute vie. Existé-je seulement encore ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai perdu mes sens. Mon toucher, ma vue, mon goût, mon odorat. Mon ouïe ? J'imagine. Et pourtant, j'entends comme un bourdonnement. Je ne peux pas sentir mes oreilles mais je sais qu'elles fonctionnent encore. La seule chose qu'il me reste aujourd'hui, ce sont leurs voix.

...

...

...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, et ça me fait peur. Je n'ai déjà plus de notion de l'espace, et si je perdais également la notion du temps ? Ul était là hier, je crois. Ou il y a quelques heures, je ne me souviens pas. Elle pleurait. Sa voix tremblotait, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue comme ça. Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle serait triste de me voir dans cet état… Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Même Lyon s'est contenu, quand il est venu me voir. Et Ultear, n'en parlons même pas. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue aussi heureuse de passer du temps avec moi. Probablement l'idée d'enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ma personne.

Parfois, il y a des voix que je ne connais pas ; des médecins, des infirmières. Ils viennent vérifier comment je vais, si je ne suis pas parti pendant la nuit. Et je fais tout pour ne pas partir. Je m'accroche. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Je ne vois rien qui puisse me donner envie de me raccrocher à la vie, et pourtant… je sais que je dois rester. Quelqu'un a besoin de moi. Je ne sais pas qui, ni pourquoi, mais pour cette personne il faut que je reste en vie. Voilà que je perds la mémoire maintenant… Je ne me souviens déjà plus de comment j'en suis arrivé là. Une voiture ? Ou était-ce un camion peut-être ? Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il allait à contre-sens. Rien à faire là. Il aurait dû être plus prudent, et moi également.

...

...

J'ai peur. J'ai peur de finir par oublier qui je suis. Ici, dans ce monde invisible, je ne vis plus qu'à moitié. Des souvenirs m'échappent, parfois je ne suis même plus capable de penser correctement, et j'imagine que sans ces personnes qui me parlent tous les jours, j'aurais déjà sombré dans la mort depuis longtemps. Lucy, une collègue de bureau, est venue me voir ce matin, il me semble. Elle pleurait. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Enfin, s'il n'était pas déjà brisé à cause de l'accident. Le médecin lui a dit de me parler, que je l'entendrais, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Je te tiens la main là, tu le sens ? J'imagine que non. C'est bizarre de te parler et de me dire que tu ne me peux pas me répondre…

Sa voix était chevrotante, elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Sa main, je n'avais même pas conscience qu'elle touchait la mienne.

\- Natsu s'est fait virer la semaine dernière. Je pensais que tu devais être au courant. Silver n'a pas aimé du tout son dernier article et lui a laissé une dernière chance pour se rattraper, mais il a préféré s'en aller. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, Silver n'a jamais été facile à vivre. Sauf avec toi… Tu avais un don pour le calmer dès qu'il prenait ses grands airs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il t'admirait, ou qu'il te jalousait un peu. Tu avais un tel talent, à ton âge… Je n'aime pas parler de toi au passé, mais c'est comme inévitable. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir te réveiller…

Si, je veux me réveiller. J'ai encore tant à faire. Il y a cette personne qui a besoin de moi, même si je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler de qui il s'agit, il y a Natsu à qui je dois apporter de l'aide pour trouver un nouveau travail maintenant qu'il a quitté le journal, il y a Lucy contre qui Silver s'acharne tous les jours et qui nécessite mon soutien. Il y a les rares amis auxquels je parle encore, comme Erza qui part bientôt tenter sa chance aux Etats-Unis et à qui je n'ai pas eu la chance de dire au revoir. J'ai encore un million de choses à faire, d'endroits à découvrir, de personnes à rencontrer, à aimer. Je dois rester pour lui.

Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu, je me concentre à m'en faire mal à la tête ; je ne veux plus jamais oublier. Oublier ce petit être qui vit dans le corps de la dernière fille qui m'a quittée, ce petit être qui est une moitié de moi, ce petit être que je veux rencontrer avant de mourir. Mon enfant.

...

...

Bizarrement, c'est la seule qui n'est pas encore venue me parler. Peut-être ne sait-elle même pas que je suis là. Après tout, Maman ne l'a jamais rencontrée et je ne lui parle plus depuis quelques temps déjà. Ou peut-être même très longtemps, à vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée de la durée de mon séjour ici. Suis-je là depuis à peine plus d'une semaine, comme l'ont laissé penser les paroles de Lucy ? Ou ne me suis-je pas réveillé depuis des mois ? Les médecins ne veulent pas me le dire. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que je perds la notion du temps, ils ne doivent probablement même pas savoir que je les écoute chaque fois qu'ils viennent. Et comme ils viennent me voir aussi la nuit, je suppose, je ne sais même pas quand il fait jour ou non. C'est tellement étrange de vivre de cette manière, comme en exil. A la fois paisible par moments et horriblement douloureux par d'autres. J'aimerais qu'ils me passent de la musique, de temps en temps. Un petit « The Show Must Go On » qui me remettrait sur pied immédiatement. Je voudrais tellement me lever pour accompagner Freddie Mercury à la guitare que je me réveillerais sur le champ. Du moins, j'imagine. Je n'aurai probablement jamais la chance de tester cette théorie. Peut-être que si j'arrivais à faire bouger ma main, je pourrais taper avec mes doigts un code en morse pour leur faire comprendre, mais je ne sens pas mon corps, et je ne connais pas le morse. Problématique. J'aimerais pouvoir seulement fredonner une chanson, mais même ma voix est partie. Et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse vraiment chanter dans sa tête.

...

...

Quelqu'un arrive. J'entends des bruits de pas, légers, doux. C'est l'une des infirmières qui vient souvent me voir. A ne pas pouvoir utiliser mes yeux, j'en suis venu à mieux développer mes oreilles. Je l'aime bien. Elle me parle, et je sens dans sa voix qu'elle sourit. C'est agréable. Elle a des tonalités envoûtantes, elle ne semble ni vouloir ma mort comme Ultear, ni vouloir fondre en larmes chaque fois qu'elle me voit comme ma mère. Elle est juste là, elle vient me tenir compagnie. Elle me parle, et une fois j'ai même eu la chance de l'entendre murmurer un poème en allemand, alors qu'elle pensait sûrement que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. C'était merveilleux. Je me sentais revivre. Je ne connais même pas son nom, je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, mais je sais qu'en me réveillant, c'est la première personne que je veux entendre. J'aimerais qu'elle m'apprenne les vers de son poème, qu'elle me le murmure encore une fois de sa voix chantante. Qu'elle fasse partir mes cauchemars. Qu'elle me présente à mon bébé. Qu'elle dise à Ultear de me laisser en paix, à Lyon de s'occuper de sa vie plutôt que de la mienne. Qu'elle aille réconforter Lucy, qu'elle empêche Erza de partir. Qu'elle m'aide à me réveiller.

Parfois, je m'essaye à deviner son prénom. Jessica lui irait bien, je pense. Les trop banals Camille, Marie ou Laura ne sont pas faits pour elle. Jeannine ? Ou Judith, pourquoi pas. Juliette, comme celle de Roméo, Jeanne-Louise, un prénom composé, ou encore Jade. Pour moi celui qui lui irait le mieux reste celui que moi-même j'aurais aimé donner à ma fille si j'en avais eu une. Juvia.

...

...

Pour la millième fois au moins, Ul vient me voir. Elle est à peine entrée dans la pièce que je sais que c'est elle. Elle se met à renifler dès qu'elle me voit, c'est la seule à qui mon état fait autant d'effet.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles. Je ne dors plus depuis que tu es dans le coma, mon médecin m'a fait prendre des médicaments mais ça n'arrange rien. Je sais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de nous, et j'imagine que je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça, mais tu ne te rends pas compte de combien tu me manques aujourd'hui. Les parents ne devraient jamais être loin de leurs enfants.

Pour ça, je suis bien d'accord Maman.

\- Ultear parle déjà de ton héritage et Lyon n'arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce qu'on te débranchera. Ça fait déjà trois mois… Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai encore longtemps. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais te voir dans cet état, toutes les semaines, sans aucune nouvelle de ton état de la part des médecins, ça me tue à petit feu… Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, j'ai peur de prendre une mauvaise décision. Si tu te réveillais, tout serait tellement plus facile…

Trois mois, vraiment ? C'est comme s'il s'était écoulé une journée à peine. Ne me bats-je donc pas assez pour me réveiller ? Pourtant, je refuse qu'ils me débranchent. L'enfant de Cana, mon enfant, a besoin de moi. Je dois le rencontrer. Et s'ils me débranchent alors qu'il n'est même pas né ? Tout ce que sa mère pourra lui raconter c'est quel beau salaud son père a été avec elle, pas combien il s'est battu pour survivre afin de faire partie de sa vie. Maman, s'il te plait, n'écoute pas Ultear. Laisse-moi vivre encore un peu, donne moi ma chance de me lever et te prouver que tu n'auras pas attendu pour rien. Fais ça pour moi, pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir forcé à agir comme le lâche que j'ai été lorsque j'ai coupé les ponts avec vous.

...

...

Je ne sais plus que faire. Enfin, dans la faible et presque inexistante mesure où je suis capable de faire quelque chose. Je sens que le temps file à tout allure, qu'il me rattrape et m'emporte sans me laisser le temps de faire une pause. Je m'imagine pris dans une machine infernale où tout est réglé autour de moi sans que je puisse y changer quoi que ce soit, où ma voix ne vaut rien. Se soucient-ils seulement de mon avis ? Les médecins agissent comme si j'étais déjà mort, et les rares personnes qui viennent me voir pleurent à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà enterré. Emmuré dans ma seule conscience, enfermé dans un monde invisible, isolé dans une réalité différente de celle des autres, emprisonné dans mon propre corps. Séquestré, avec moi et mes tourments en lieu et place de bourreau.

...

...

...

Deux voix. Celle d'Ul, reconnaissable entre mille, celle d'un médecin. Probablement celui qui m'est attitré, la sienne revient souvent. Une troisième personne ne parle pas.

\- Je crois que je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps. Mes enfants ont accepté, même si je n'avais déjà pas de doute à ce sujet.

La voix de Maman. Elle semble continuer une conversation.

\- Très bien, je comprends votre choix Madame Fullbuster. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Alors c'est la fin ? La vraie, cette fois-ci ? J'en viens à penser que j'aurais préféré mourir sur le coup. Au moins n'aurais-je pas eu cet espoir de me relever un jour. Mais, d'une certaine manière, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de l'entendre, elle.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour les préparatifs, Juvia.

\- Ca me fait toujours de la peine, ce genre de situations. Le pauvre homme n'a pas eu voix au chapitre...

\- C'est notre métier, nous devons vivre avec.

\- Vous avez raison docteur. Je… Adieu, Gray. Il est l'heure de partir.

Juvia. J'aurais du m'en douter. Ca n'aurait pu en être autrement.

Votre voix me manquera.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, malgré la fin un peu tristoune (enfin, l'OS en lui-même est pas très joyeux non plus :p).**

 **Désolée pour la mise en page avec les petits points mais le site refuse que je saute des lignes, et comme certaines parties ne se suivent pas vraiment mais représentent plutôt des pensées diverses et variées, je n'avais pas d'autres choix :/**

 **A plus !**

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


End file.
